Naughty
by Vicious11
Summary: Kakuzu is in a bad mood, when isn't he? Hidan plans to change that with his own orthodox means. Kakuhida, PWP, MA


**Naughty**

* * *

Hidan didn't know how he had come to rest on his knees with his head between his partner's legs with strings attaching his arms behind his back and a large hand fisting his hair roughly.

He just remembered Kakuzu was in a particular bad mood-Jashin knows why, the man seemed to know little besides that- and there was nothing in the world Hidan loved more than taking the piss out of his partner, except praying to Jashin of course. Thus, he complained and complained and complained and complained until he finally got more than the usual verbal threats from his partner.

The zealot had seen it coming miles away, he could feel the tension bottling up between them, and with velocity he raised his scythe and blocked said attack, he skid a few feet back before he stood his ground and granted his partner the smuggest look he could provide.

"Getting slow, old man."

"Don't test me, Hidan." Growled Kakuzu dangerously, his fist jerking violently at his sides and deep frown cutting down his forehead. Hidan loved it.

"Bite me." He teased and has bare moments before he deflects a set of attacks, by the third blow Hidan evades it and slashed his scythe across his partner, far enough to not cause any severe damage but close enough to rip the cloak. Hidan could literary see a furious spark in Kakuzu's eyes and within a blink of an eye, his scythe was ripped of his hands and a hand catapulted to his direction. Hidan raised his hand in defence, blocking the first attack before another hand flied forth and wrapped around his forearm painfully and threw him against a tree.

Hidan pulled out his rod and readied to strike but the miser retreated his hold with a growl, Hidan chuckled. "Scared of getting cut, huh, scared of a little blood, pussy?" He mocked. They both knew the severe consequences of his statement, but hell, when did Hidan ever start caring about the consequences?

"I'm going to rip that head of yours and shove it up your ass, smart-ass." One thick finger pointed at the zealot accusingly before it joined the forming fist.

"Come at me." Called Hidan and they went at each other again. It was rough, it was violent and it was exhilarating; the way the two moved around each other, the way sweat shrouded their bodies and the loud breathing echoed through their surroundings.

They were on par until Hidan took the upper hand by tripping the miser, the land was a loud thump, an opportunity Hidan didn't let slide as he sat on his partner's stomach, getting his pike through Kakuzu's left hand, securing it-momentarily- to the ground, crushed his forearm on to Kakuzu's throat, earning a lovely low guttural hiss, his other hand taking Kakuzu's other arm and pushing it to the side of the miser's head-a task harder than he anticipated.

His pants were loud and his breath hot on the miser's ear, and he could feel the heat of Kakuzu's glare and he confirmed it as he slightly backed away so they could look into each other's eyes. Hidan was pleased with what he found.

It was fascinating to have power -even if momentary- over Kakuzu, the way his harsh breaths made Hidan rise up and down in unison, the way sweat trickled down his ripped, toned muscles, how the heat of the proximity of their bodies accentuated under his legs, and the manner his eyes glared up at Hidan with unspoken threats with those gorgeous eyes of his.

Hidan was aware that Kakuzu could have won, after all, Kakuzu always had the upper hand when it comes to close quarter fights between them. He tried to ease the sudden dryness of his throat and licked his lips. To think that Kakuzu was allowing him to mount him... Hidan felt a bit offended, he wanted to earn that right, he wanted to have legit power over Kakuzu. And that was easier said than done.

He leaned over to Kakuzu and gave him a teasing smile.

"How you liking the bottom, eh, Kakuzu?" He whispered into his ear, before he pressed his lips to the miser, making sure that the kiss didn't have an ounce of innocence in it as he sucked, bit and moaned. He was disappointed at the miser's clothing defending him from his assault, but right now he couldn't afford being picky. "I bet you're liking this more than I am you naughty little slut."

Kakuzu didn't say anything, it was almost comical, but Hidan does remember seeing stars soon after. In a blink of an eye he found himself retreating, hands over his bleeding nose, cursing profanities before he bumped against a tree trunk. He throws his head back against it and cackles and looks at Kakuzu walking towards him, stalking him like a predator.

The zealot spitted blood before his feet. Kakuzu growled in threat, Hidan heads on to punch him and with little effort his fist taken into Kakuzu's palm before the miser pushes it behind his back and forces their bodies flush against each other.

"You really know how swoop a gal of her feet, don't ya, dick-head." He called out, one hand quickly fisting on Kakuzu's neck cloak and pulls their faces close. That hand however is taken into the miser's custody and forced behind his back to join the first one, soon Hidan can feel the tentacles seething into his skin. Up his forearms, around his biceps, across his chest, down his legs and up his throat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" His voice is deep, Hidan can feel and tell that despite the miser's frown and words, Kakuzu is just as enticed as he is.

"I don't know, you tell me, fuck-face."

Kakuzu hissed, Hidan grinned and the tentacles around his throat squeezed painfully tight, Hidan's lips fall apart and a loud, choked moan is heard. Kakuzu is more embarrassed about it than Hidan is, it is quite cute reaction and Hidan loves seeing it every time. Who knew Kakuzu could make such a face, Hidan was proud to say only he could have the priority.

"Stop it."

"No." Hidan stood on the tip of his toes and bit Kakuzu's mask, never breaking eye contact with the elder man as he kicked the miser's legs apart and placed himself in between, it was an awkward stance but Hidan even then managed to grind against Kakuzu, making sure to be as loud, vile and wanton as possible. "Fuck me, show me whose boss."

He felt Kakuzu's breath hitch and with one fluid motion, Kakuzu's thick fingers were on his waist, forcing more friction between them. Hidan struggled against his bonds, wanting more. He gasped and moaned and writhed until he finally couldn't take anymore and soon was on his knees, nibbling at the hem of his partner's trouser.

Kakuzu looked quietly under heavy lids, chest heaving with deep breaths. Hidan knew how he must look now on his knees, sweating and panting, looking up at his partner with anticipation.

"Never thought you'd be such a cock-slut." He said lowly, he reached into his trousers and pulled out his proud member and chuckled when he spotted Hidan's drooling face. "You're loving this, aren't you."

Hidan has barely enough coherence to flick his eyes to meet Kakuzu's and with an almost innocent tone he say; "I want to feel you all the way in."

If Hidan didn't know better, he'd say he'd spotted a slight blush on his partner's face. "You want it so badly, do it yourself."

"Bastard." He huffed before he leaned over and swallowed his partner slowly, the act didn't last long as Kakuzu gritted his teeth, took his hair in his hand and pushed him all the way in until his nose was at the base. Hidan squinted as tears rolled from the corner of his eyes.

"Fucking tease." Mumbled Kakuzu and in moments set a violent pace. That is how it always is with Kakuzu, violent or nothing. Not like Hidan minded the delicious pain, not at all. But he did regret it sometimes, from time to time he'd like to have time for a little foreplay. Hidan tried to resume control over the situation and quickly began to suck and moan and lick, caring little for how obscene he looked or sounded-it wasn't his fault Kakuzu was well endowed, and he was more than certain the miser was used to sexual partners having issues with his size.

That didn't stop him from mentioning it though.

"Nasty cocksucker."

"Shut up!" He managed to say once in a while when he was not busy. "You're lucky you have such a big cock, ungrateful bastard!"

"ungrateful? Hypocrite." Kakuzu asked, but Hidan knew that behind that calm demeanor laid a beast that was waiting to be unleashed, Hidan could and would never understand Kakuzu, the elder was so weird, he sometimes didn't know which buttons to press-well, besides when his intention was to piss him off, that was easy. "Anyone with a big cock will do?"

"Anyone with a big cock like yours." He licked his lips and hummed. "Hmm, your cock is so big Kakuzu, are you sure its going to fit?"

Kakuzu gave him a macabre grin. "Let's find out."

He grabbed Hidan by the hair and pulled him not to gently to his feet before turning him to face the tree and slammed him against it, the slight burn of the bark of the tree made Hidan arch. His ass grinding against Kakuzu's erection. Kakuzu chuckled, wrapping one arm around Hidan's front while his head glided to Hidan's cheek, the cool touch of his face sending electric shocks of pleasure through Hidan's body. He threw his head back to rest against Kakuzu's shoulder and hissed through gritted teeth.

"Eager aren't we, slut?"

Hidan had to give himself a mental thank you for convincing the man to dirty talk, it had taken long, too long, but now that he did, Hidan couldn't be more proud of his persistence. It was as if Kakuzu was born to dirty talk, amongst other things, his voice - no matter what- sounded like blissful sin.

There was a loud ripping sound and soon Hidan found his body exposed to the cold, he shivered and gave a low groan when his naked body made contact with Kakuzu's naked member.

"Kakuzu, m-my arms!" He managed to choke out, his nails digging into his skin, craving to hold onto something, anything. Kakuzu's tentacles recoil from his forearms. Immediately Hidan placed his hands before him, creating a distance between the tree and himself and leaned over slightly, exposing himself further, making sure he was giving the man the show of his fucking life.

"Go on! Fuck, put it in! Now, come on, fuck me, fuck me until I beg like a bitch in heat! For fuck's sakes; What's keeping you old fuck?!" He panted, when he tried to push back. The miser kept him put with a grip of steel before a sneaky hand made its way to grab his neglected colored member, at the touch Hidan groaned.

"Beg for it." He whispered, more like seethed. Hidan grinned. So there was going to be a little more of foreplay after all. Ah Kakuzu was spoiling him today; How very kind of him. Too bad Hidan isn't much of a beggar.

"Either you get it on or you fucking get it on!" He snarled and then with a thought in mind he blurted out. "Or I'll get someone else to do it!"

Kakuzu growled and slammed his head against the tree, pressing it still and forced a few fingers into the albino's mouth as he hissed through gritted teeth. "You like that don't you? You don't care who does the deed as long as you're stuffed, huh? Maybe I should just leave you here, open and waiting to be used like the wanton bitch you are until you scream yourself hoarse and whine when you've got no one else to fill that tight ass of yours."

Hidan's eyes went wide, mesmerized and astonished. "OH FUCK, JASHIN! KAKUZU, FOR FUCK'S SAKES-!"

"Or maybe I should get Madara here, I know you've been checking them out, I see it in your eyes how you'd wish he'd force you to your knees or bend you over and have his way with you. I wouldn't mind fucking your ass raw while you have a cock down that pretty long neck. Or I could get Pein here and the three of us could do it. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Vivid images flashed past Hidan's lust glazed mind; Madara covered in sweat, head tilted back with his hand holding Hidan's head, pushing him to attend his member or Pein throwing him over his desk, throwing all the paperwork to the ground while he mounted him and pierced the zealot's nipples and marked him as his own.

Several scenarios appeared before him, but no matter how tempting or alluring they were, none of them went past without Kakuzu's presence, either if he was participating or just watching, he was there, and Hidan took more pleasure on that fact that those greenish-red were eyes glaring at him with intensity, penetrating him in ways that no one could or would.

"KAKUZU, OH JASHIN!"

He was wild with pleasure, drive to the very edge of pleasure before the hand on his member stopped and held him back like a viper, his orgasm stopped dead. He wailed. Kakuzu smirked against the back of his neck.

"Learn some self-control."

Hidan wanted to curse, he felt like boy on his teens. However his annoyance was soon replaced with painful pleasure as he felt Kakuzu's fingers and tentacles slide into his nether regions, Hidan bit back a moan when he feels Kakuzu's erection teasing his sensitive skin. "Dry, just do it dry! I can't-I can't anymore! Do it now, Kakuzu! Fucking hell, do it now!"

"I don't take orders from you." He hissed, puffing a breath. "Besides, I never did hear you beg. I guess you don't want it that much."

Hidan bit his lip. He lowered his head and his fingers dig into the wood. He tried to speak but whenever he opened his mouth he just took a lung-full of air, he was burning inside and out. "Please, pretty please with cherry on top, fuck me hard and rough until I can't walk properly for the following days and I can't think of anything but your cocks inside me."

Just because he didn't like it didn't mean he was bad at it.

Kakuzu grumbled in appreciation but still, he wanted more. Hidan turned to look over his shoulder, his face being a breath away from Kakuzu's, his arm going over and taking hold of Kakuzu's head and pulling him closer so their lips were almost touching, his other hand moved silently to pull down Kakuzu's mask and his finger tip trails over those stitched lips and the zealot leans in to lick the miser' lower lip.

"Kakuzu... Kakuzu, please, please, pretty please stick your big, fat cock in my tight ass and fuck me into oblivion until I know nothing but your name and make me cum so hard that everyone knows that I am your fucking bitch." He allowed a loud moan to be heard, this one he made sure to look at Kakuzu's eyes dead on, and when he did, he was more than gleeful to spot Kakuzu's cheeks turn a deep red and his eyes snap to the side. Hidan fetched after him, taking his chin in one hand before he slowly went in to plant a chaste kiss on the miser's lips. He retreated and he felt something in his gut ache. "Kakuzu... "

"Now, was that so hard?"

Kakuzu this time responded to the kiss, shyly opening his mouth and allowing each other to explore. Hidan devoured him like a depraved man, arching up to his touch, standing on his tiptoes to gain more of the taste the man had to offer, panting and mumbling unintelligible words until he finally choked on his own words when he felt Kakuzu finally enter him.

"Ahh, fuck... so big..."

"Shut up, Hidan."

Kakuzu kept the zealot's face in place as he deepened the kiss in accord to the penetration until he was fully sheathed and he released Hidan, who at once took hold of the tree trunk before him as if dear life depended on it. He felt full, no matter how many times they'd done it, it always surprised him how big Kakuzu felt in his insides, he even felt like he was out of breath.

"Kakuzu fuck, fuck... Oh my ..." Is all he managed to gasp before he curled onto himself. "Kakuzu..."

"Stop whining Hidan, you'll finally get the fuck you wanted." Mussed Kakuzu, his fingers digging painfully hard into Hidan's hips and within moments was moving into the pliant body beneath him, taking little to gain a powerful, devastating and monstrous momentum that had Hidan moaning and panting louder and louder. Hidan felt his orgasm rising once again.

"Hit me! Hit me!" He repeated until Kakuzu smacked him incredibly hard in his ass, making him arch back and allowing Kakuzu to take a handful of his hair and pull him back until his neck was left exposed for Kakuzu to mark to his liking, while the hand on the zealot's abdomen dug its fingernails deep enough to leave trails of red behind.

"Come for me, wild cat."

Hidan suddenly grew stiff and cried in utter bliss as he released, feeling his whole body shake violently and his eyes roll to the back of his head. He lost all sense of reality and would have fallen off if Kakuzu's arms hadn't wrapped around him and kept him in place while the elder finished his deed. Kakuzu followed after a few thrusts, a low grunt emitting from the stitched lips on the back of the zealot's neck. Hidan whimpered lowly and grabbed on to Kakuzu like a viper. Kakuzu released a low moan and relinquished in the beautiful sensation of the post-orgasm.

He released Hidan who feel like a rag doll to the ground, breathing hard and a pleased grin on his face. "Oh man, oh fuck, hmm... Kakuzu, you dirty, dirty puppy."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes while he tucked himself back into his trousers and attempted to make himself presentable. "Come on, let's get moving, we've wasted enough time already."

"Aw man... five minutes, yeah? Just five, pretty please." Begged Hidan and Kakuzu sighed.

"No."

"Kakuzu..." Hidan whined.

The miser growled. "Fine, five minutes and then we're out of here!"

Hidan grinned in victory. "Oh Kakuzu, you spoil me."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

And that's a wrap, yeah I know, I'm terrible with endings hahaha. Oh well, I hope you liked it! How did I do? Good, bad, terrible? Haha, thanks for reading :) There will possibly be a part 2 because Hidan does want to have his revenge ;) Please review!


End file.
